Curse Of The Cookies!
by Cure Celestial
Summary: See what cookies can do to you


Mini Comic #1

It starts as any _normal day_ in GA, except for _one thing_...

Youichii goes into the kitchen of his Onee-san's house, looking for the cookie jar.

He looks left and right not knowing where his beloved cookies are, he's starts thinking.

Suddenly his Onee-san came into to the kitchen with a piece of toast in her mouth in order to go through the front door.

Mikan just casually start walking until she tripped on the secret panel in the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" BOOM! CRASH!

Click and the trap door were opened by her foot.

Youichii peers down the hole with one thought through on his mind.

'?'

Mikan lifts her head from the fall and looks over the trap door; Youichii pops out with two double Dutch chocolate chunk cookies in hand with a miner's hat on.

He was already finishing off the first one, Mikan's eye started to twitch with several anger marks on her head.

"Here ya go Nee-san!"

All Mikan could was groan and slam her head onto the tiled floor of the kitchen...

Natsume walks in yawning and stretching, when he noticed Mikan on the floor with Youichii with the cookies.

He runs over to her and checks to see if she's alright.

"Mikan. Mikan! Mikan, Wake Up!" he yelled into her ear loudly.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! THE ROOSTER DID!" she yelled as she shot up clobbering Natsume hard in the chin, you could hear a _crunch_ sound which sounded like bones breaking.

Natsume was lying on his back massaging his broken chin, while it started to heal itself. Mikan was rubbing her head from the giant knot forming where Natsume's chin came in contact with her skull.

Youichii just blinked at his Nee-san and Nii-san as they were on the floor, nursing their wounds.

Next, Ruka walks in his school uniform on too bad he didn't seem to notice the two injured people on the floor in time, before…

BOOM!

Ruka tripped over Mikan's school bag that was in his path, which landed him on top of a still healing Natsume and a brain damaged Mikan which added more injuries into the mix.

Youichii just got out of the trap door and walked over to the kitchen table walking right pasted three injured teenagers not looking back as he pulled out a chair and sat at the table cookie jar in hand.

Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume all lay on the ground sprawled on top of each other, with the occasional moans and groans coming from said party.

Ruka had actually managed to re-break Natsume's jaw after finished healing, while Mikan didn't get off so lucky. Ruka had managed to slam down hard on her thigh which caused a very familiar sound in the room.

Ruka had actually managed to avoid serious injury, but not for long as when Sayumi came walking through the door with her eyes closed and head bobbing to loud music. She had accidently stepped on Ruka's banana peel when he fell leaving it on the now bio hazardous floor of the war-zone kitchen.

When she stepped on said banana peel she slid all the way into the kitchen wall, leaving an indentation of her body from where she hit it. She fell backwards from said wall onto the others.

As Youichii just causally kept eating his delicious cookies whilst watching the free entertainment.

The damaged was far from done, it hasn't started. As the four teenagers and one child were inside the kitchen which was also soundproof, which in any other cases would have been good but in the four teens and the rest of the others besides Youichii it was bad news.

As Nonoko made her way through the destroyed kitchen face glued inside a AP Chemistry textbook reviewing for her exams, she tripped over Sayumi's Katana which she uses for fighting. And the scene was instantaneous, Nonoko flew through the air book flying out of her hands and landing down the trap door. Whilst Nonoko did three summersaults and landed feet first on top of Natsume's nether regions while falling backwards on Sayumi's head.

And Youichii just sat there quietly eating the cookies that caused all this pain, which has more in store for the other people living in the house.

As five teens lay sprawled on the tiled floor all unconscious in a big pile of twisted limbs. Koko came running through the door with a toothbrush still in his mouth because of the rush to get to class on time. He didn't notice anything until he also fallen victim of the curse of the cookies. His foot collided with Nonoko's textbook which sent him and the book straight into the others. The textbook had somehow gotten out of the trap door and onto to the floor, Koko had landed on top of Ruka's head hard and managed to snap his collarbone. Koko's toothbrush had wedged itself between the cracks of the door which jammed it.

Now six teens lay on the floor severally injured in a heap. Now, Sumire came downstairs and through the kitchen while chatting away on her cellphone not noticing anything until it was too late. Mikan's backpack had caused her to stumble and to lose her balance which sent her towards the countertop where boiling water was sitting, the boiling water had by the force of Sumire was sent through the air like a rocket onto the others and her. As she tried to regain her footing she slipped on the water causing her to slam down onto Koko and knocking both out cold.

Anna was unfortunately next in the domino effect she came in with a chocolate chip cake not noticing the others she soon slipped on the water that was on the floor which in turn made her fall onto her back and sending the cake flying through the air whilst her speeding towards the others and simultaneously crashing in the others while the cake landing perfectly on the table by the cookie jar.

Youichii had finished off the cookies, and now he'll start to work on the cake. He slide his chair back, avoided everything, got a fork and a napkin, and again avoided everyone while pulling his chair out sitting at the table as he pulled the cake to him, and he started eating.

Tsubasa came through the kitchen with his hands in his pockets with his eyes closed and whistling a tune. He had also slipped on the water that was on the floor, it caused him slide him all the way to the front door, but when he tried to grab the knob instead he grabbed Koko's toothbrush that was wedged in it. Causing both Tsubasa and the door to fall backwards onto the others.

Kitsu walked through the door with him trying to put his school jacket on while walking at the same time which was a bad idea in this picture. He had actually managed to walk right over the trap door which in turn sent him falling into the black abyss. And, when he got to the bottom there was a big SPLASH!

Misaki came through next occupied with her hair not notice anything until she slipped on Kitsu's jacket that was on the floor. Which caused her to slam onto to Tsubasa; it had caused her to land on his leg with a crack and Misaki twisting her ankle in the process of it.

Rei came in with his brief case in hand and cup of steaming hot coffee in the other hand. He stepped on Misaki's hairbrush in turn caused him to hurdling towards the stove which was on high. He grabbed on to the surface not realizing it was on. He screamed from the pain of his hand where he had grabbed the surface, sending his coffee down the hole.

"YEOWWWW! OHHOHOHOH! HOT! HOT!" Kitsu screamed from the hole.

Mochu walked in while singing 'I'm too Sexy for My Shirt' when he tripped over Rei's brief case which sent hurdling towards the others. He slammed down hard on Ruka which caused him to break his tailbone.

Nobara came through with her science fair project that she worked all night on. She couldn't see where she was going because of her project in which caused her to step on Misaki's mirror which made her do a backflip and sent her science project, projected into the air and her onto to her back sliding fast to Rei. Fortunately her science project landed safely on the kitchen table.

Yuu came in with him cleaning his glasses, but he tripped over Mikan's buttery toast. He was sent towards the others in which he landed with a BANG!

Whilst Youichii still sitting them and eating the cake. Hotaru and Aoi came through the other door that was located on in the hallway.

Hotaru and Aoi were staring wide eyed at the scene before them.

"Y-Yo-Chan! Wh-what happened?" Aoi cried out in shock.

"Mikan-Nee-Chan tripped"

"That certainly explains everything" Hotaru said with a small smile on her face.

"Hotaru-Nee didn't you put a camera in here somewhere?" Aoi asked.

"Yes, I did."

"But, right now I think we should call the hospital"

Fast forward 10 years later

"Wow! Uncle Youichii I had no idea you were addicted to cookies!" exclaimed a stunned 10 year old girl with black hair and ruby eyes.

"Yeah! I had no idea Mom and Dad were that funny!" said an exact replica of the 10 year old girl.

"Mom, Dad why don't you do that anymore?" asked a brown haired hazel eyed boy around 12 years old.

Mikan just scratched the back of her head nervously.

While Natsume chuckled under his breathe.

"It's…uh…complicated…" and Mikan didn't say anything more.


End file.
